A traditional retrieval device retrieves data specific information for identifying data of a data group by receiving a retrieval character by handwriting input and using the received retrieval character.
The traditional retrieval device separately displays a character reception area provided for receiving a retrieval character and an area other than the retrieval character reception area.
The traditional retrieval device displays, on a touch panel, a list in which data specific information is arranged that matches a retrieval character.